kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Volcancer (Ryuki)
is a Mirror Monster that is contracted to Kamen Rider Scissors: Masashi Sudo in Kamen Rider Ryuki. Volcancer was the first example of the consequences that a Rider will face if they breach their contract with a Mirror Monster. Appearances Volcancer appears as Scissors' Contract monster and resembles a humanoid crab. His hands are giant pincers which are occassionally used by Scissors for attacks. History Kamen Rider Ryuki Volcancer first appeared to be attacking a woman. Shinji, who mistakenly took it for an uncontracted monster fought it before running into his contractor, Kamen Rider Scissors. After that, when Masashi's Deck was destroyed by Ren in the Mirror World during a battle. Volcancer attacked, crushed and ate Masashi as the destruction of his deck and cards had also resulted in a breach of his contract with the monster. Volcancer, now uncontracted to a rider, attacked Ren and was initially winning until Shinji appeared. Volcancer was eventually destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick and its essence absorbed by Darkwing when Ryuki told Dragredder not to absorb it. Kamen Rider Decade In the World of Ryuki, Volcancer assists Scissors as Contract Monster in the Kamen Rider Trial. During the Rider Battle, Scissors tricked Verde after the latter was gaining the upper hand, saying that he lost. After Verde let his guard down, Scissors summoned Volcancer to attack Verde, removing from him the trial at the same time. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders As a Mirror Monster, Volcancer was one of the monsters seen fighting Ryuki during his segment of the All Rider battle. Kamen Rider Zi-O Volcancer was among one of many Mirror Monsters brought over to Sougo Tokiwa's world as the Rider Worlds began to merge. Video Game Volcancer is one of four Contract Monsters who appear as a playable character in the Kamen Rider Ryuki video game. Profile *Episodes: 5 & 6 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick *Animal Basis: Crab *Height: 224cm *Weight: 165kg Attacks *'Scissors Attack': Scissors' Final Vent Volcancer launches Scissors into the air with its claws to perform a somersault spinning attack. * The Climax Heroes games give it the ability to breathe bubbles. Armaments Through the use of certain Advent Cards, parts of Volcancer's body can be used by Scissors as weapons or other equipment. * : An arm-mounted claw derived from Volcancer's left pincer. It is summoned with Scissors' Strike Vent card. * : A shield derived from the armor plating on Volcancer's back. It is summoned with Scissors' Guard Vent card. Scissors Pinch.png|Scissors Pinch Shell Defense.png|Shell Defense Notes *Its name is a portmanteau of the two words, volcano and Cancer, used for both a genus of a Crab and the Zodiac sign. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki **Episode 5: The Monster's Antique Store **Episode 6: The Mysterious Rider * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 6: Battle Trial: Ryuki World * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders See also Category:Mirror Monster Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Crab Monsters Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Arsenal (Ryuki) Category:Shields Category:Claw Weapons Category:Monsters who appeared in Decade